Illusion's of a Lost Soul
by fluffyness-kills
Summary: After a run-in with Aizen, a Vasto Lorde is left with only a fourth her power. To hide from him until her full powers return she enrolls herself in Karakura High. Soon she is pulled into a fight she never wanted part of.


Grey. Grey filled my days for as long as I could remember. The color and the feeling 'grey' were all I knew and it consumed me completely. Everything I did was hazed over in grey no other colors broke through the wash-out. I was currently tracking down a horde of Gillian Menos that I had been after for the past two weeks, my objectives when I found them were to destroy them leaving only a few that I would eat. One Gillian would keep me content for three weeks but I doubt I would find another treat like this again so I was going to gorge myself.

Running across the loose grey sand I closed distance between me and my prey though I still had to travel at least eight days worth of miles running at 95 miles an hour. I could increase my speed even more but there was no point in it, in five hours I would have traveled over eight days worth of miles and eating those Gillians. A cloud of sand was being kicked up as my black bone covered feet slapped the ground at speeds that the eye couldn't catch. The stray leafless trees whirled by me and even they were grey. Everything on this world was grey.

Lost Souls don't need color, huh? Maybe that's all the residents of Hueco Mundo are, Lost Souls. My name is Hibiscus… Hibiscus Tu Oderschvank and I am a resident of Hueco Mundo. I have been ever since I died in "The World of the Living" as I have learned to call it. Through unseen circumstances I was unable to "make peace" or "pass on" and was eventually consumed by my obsession to pass on and turned into a Hollow and sent to Hueco Mundo. The living place for those souls who could not find peace. Hollows, souls who are warped by obsession, lose something in that process. Humanity. Are hearts are taken from us and a hole appears where it once was, all that remains are our souls, however they are no longer a humans.

I stop running. A cold look of indifference plastered on my face as two powerful Reiatsus were come toward me. They weren't normal Hollows and they weren't Gillians either. They were Adjuchas Menos. They were the second most powerful Hollows in Hueco Mundo mainly because they were smarter then the "Norm" for Hollows. I waited for them to reach me, I could see their bulky humanoid bodies in the distance skimming over the ground at break-neck speeds. I continued to wait until they were no more then five feet away from me. One was very fox-like, with its Hollow mask in the form of a more bestial human-fox mix. His arms were scraping the ground and the hands were three fingered mitts.

"Ha! What's wrong? Are you too frozen in fear to have even run away?" He asked. I looked from him to his companion my blood red eyes giving off no emotion what so ever. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue bitch?" He chortled.

"I was waiting for you." I said plainly, looking at the Adjuchas'.

"Huh? Waiting for-" he cut off abruptly when he made eye contact with me, mistake number one. It is known that if you or your opponent has a high level of Reiatsu in use they can use it two ways. Defensively which is what I was using to disable the fox and had been using on the other Adjuchas since the very beginning. By focusing my Reiatsu into my eyes anyone who makes eye contact with me is paralyzed. Then there is Offensive use.

"Did you come here to try and defeat me? To eat my soul and gain enough power to evolve is that it? That was your goal wasn't it." I asked it. "Well I have a goal as well. You see I was tracking those Gillian Menos over that way so I could eat but now you're here, so… I have a new goal."

A sound was heard, a very quiet and faint sound, but unmistakable. The sound of cracking glass. Though really it was the sound of my mask opening up as the first thin layer of black bone broke away revealing my saber-tooth like mask, which only covered my mouth and nose. I opened my mouth revealing the dark void inside and drew a cero to me, while doing so I saw absolute terror in the fox's eyes. I felt no pity for him, there is an order in Hueco Mundo, he stepped out of the order when he attacked something stronger then he could handle.

I released my cero, it matched the color of my reiryoku, a pale green. Reiryoku is how much Reiatsu I, as a 'being' can have stored in my body, Reiatsu is how much Reiryoku I use or have in effect in battle. Once the smoke had cleared all there was left was the other Adjuchas Menos.

He was taller and more portly then the late Menos, he also had the appearance of that of a toad. His skin was a slimy green color and warts covered his skin, his mask had huge round cheek bones and looked like a smiling cartoonish toad face. I held him in a stare walking toward him as if what had just transpired never happened. Through his mask I saw that his eyes too held unimaginable terror. I made my way behind him, his figure towering over me by a few feet. I picked out a spot on his neck, jumped up and clamped my teeth into his flesh. I started to absorb all the souls the toad hollow had, two, five, seven souls slipped past my jaws. Twenty, twenty-five, thirty-two, soul after soul filled my void, but I still needed more to be full. The Adjuchas' form started deteriorating after five minutes, he was screaming and howling in pain as the souls the made up his very being were being eaten away. After twenty minutes I was finally done with my feast, the last of the Adjuchas screams fading into the distance. I regularly try to count how many souls I eat at one time but I, like always, lost count after 200 souls.

I started to walk away but was again interrupted, this time by an even stronger soul. I looked up onto the cliffside not to faraway and see three figures in Shinigami attire. Their black shihakushos covered partially by white haoris, the traditional uniform for a captain. So three captains huh? The odds were against me. They disappeared for a second before appearing again only a few feet away. Now that they were up close I could see their visages more clearly. The leader was tall, sleek pushed back brown hair was a stray strand hanging in his face, and a cruel, leering look in his brown eyes. The second man was only an inch or so shorter then the first with silver shaggily but smooth hair. I couldn't see his eyes because he was squinting but the most noticeable feature he had was that grin he had plastered on. I couldn't figure him at all. The last man was the same size as the second man, but was undoubtedly African-American. He had a pair of almost clear goggles on, an orange scarf tied in an unorthodox fashion around his neck, and black fingerless gloves on. His hair was a dark, almost black, purple tied in braids behind his head.

"You are a Vasto Lorde, correct." It was not a question, but I nodded all the same. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Sosuke Aizen. Behind me are Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tosen." Aizen said indicating first to the grinning man, then the goggled man. I said nothing but I sent a look that meant continue.

"I'll leave out the insignificant details. In a few weeks I am going to put a plan into action, the reason for this is the destruction of the Soul Society, and I need your power to help get to that conclusion." I instantly knew he was leaving something out, he wasn't telling the whole story. Plus that name… Aizen. I hated it. I hated it with every fiber of my being.

"I have no reason to go out of my way to the Soul Society." I said soullessly, but then my tone turned to one dripping malice. "Plus I detest the name Aizen!"

"Oh?" Aizen smirked.

Behind Gin chuckled, "I never knew you could get someone to hate you so fast Aizen-sama."

"I see. Force it will have to be then." As Aizen started to pull his Zampakto from its sheath I reach forward and grabbed the blade as it came out. This seemed to surprise him but I thought nothing of it as I threw him behind me and dashed in between Tosen and Gin before they could react. In a single bound I reached the top of the cliff, but the three Shinigami were right behind me.

I was running… for some reason. Truthfully I didn't know why I was running from them, I just was. I increased speed, the more distance separating me and them the better. I felt a blade slide off my bone covered shoulder blade. I spare a glance back and see Gin has released his Shikai and, by the looks of it, the length of the blade was no longer a limited factor.

This annoyed me. I cut a hard right leading to an out cropping of grey, sharp rocks. But before I got there I noticed that they weren't really there. The out cropping was fuzzy, and even swayed abit, and then I remembered that Aizen also had his Zampakto out. This was an illusion, a trap. The only sure fire way to get rid of them was to kill them.

I skidded to a stop. My pale green hair shadowing my eyes from their sight. In one simple breath I released the block I was using to suppress my reiatsu. The air whipped up around me pushing outward against the three at a force that could move a mountain, the static in the air felt like ten thousand volts, this was my power. I turn to look at Aizen and on his face were shock, incredulity, and desire. He wanted my power that was probably it from the beginning, he just wanted my power.

The wind stopped and I there I stood in my released Vasto Lorde Form. I was in a full suit of black bone armor my tail lashing back and forth. A bone helmet had formed over my hair casting a shadow onto my blood red eyes. Bone formed over my ears in an elf-cat like mix. I was now at my most powerful and ready to take them on. That is when it happened.

Something surged through my body and I was struck with pain but I tried not to show it. What… was this? I felt something trying to rewrite my mind, like I was being brainwashed, was he trying to control me? I needed to get away somehow, but my mind was in too much chaos to think straight. My vision was blurring over, everything was swimming around me and I could no longer hold my body up. I slumped over onto the ground.

But I had something up my sleeve that was going to help me escape from the Shinigami if things went sour. Unbeknownst to Aizen and his cohorts I had opened a Garganta while entering my full Vasto Lorde form using the energy I was outputting to mask that of a Garganta opening up. I really had no intention of actually using my power to fight them, just distract them. Well maybe I did want to fight them.

The dimensional fabric separating The World of the Living and Hueco Mundo began to unravel and a Garganta opened up underneath me. Before Aizen had a full grip on what was happening I fell into the grey torrent of the passage between worlds.

**~Fluffy's Notes~**

**Fluffy: (Sobbing too loudly to speak)**

**Toshiro: Stop crying already! Uh... She's upset about her other Fanfic, for reasons i don't get.**

**Fluffy: I'm such a Loser! Waaahh! **

**Toshiro: Get over it! Geez! You can work on that one later, I'll even help you, just focus on this one for awhile.**

**Fluffy: Really?(Sniffle) Alright. **

**Toshiro: Finally. **

**Fluffy: I had this idea in my head for awhile now just never got down until now. I do not own anything Bleach related, the amazing idea for Bleach still belongs to Tite Kubo!**

** Toshiro: Please review and no flames.**


End file.
